


why don't you know (we could be something)

by goldenage (junhoism)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Empath, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoism/pseuds/goldenage
Summary: Seongwu is smitten. Somehow Daniel figures the easiest way to draw Seongwu to Hwang Minhyun is by turning himself into a cat. Seongwu just wants to keep his feelings lowkey, but this proves to be difficult because1) Kang Daniel is unstoppable when he's determined and2) Hwang Minhyun is an empath.(based onthistumblr post)





	why don't you know (we could be something)

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing onghwang so pls be gentle ;-; i'm on twitter [@neomuverymark](https://twitter.com/neomuverymark) let's cry abt onghwang tgt! also do leave a kudos/comment if u enjoyed~

"Please don't make me socialize," Seongwu begs Daniel, burrowing deeper into his cocoon of blankets. He closes his eyes. If he ignored Daniel long enough, maybe he'd go away, right?

Wrong. Daniel is relentless when he wants to be, and Seongwu almost regrets giving his best friend the passcode to his apartment. Granted the apartment was a shared one with Jaehwan, but still. He could conspire with Jaehwan if needed be. (That was a lie. Jaehwan always made it clear that he liked Daniel more than Seongwu.)

"It's funny coming from you, Mr. I-Can-Charm-Everyone-In-Fifteen-Seconds," Daniel says.

Seongwu glares from where Daniel can't see him under the blankets. "What, can't a man just have a few days off?"

"He sure can, hyung, but you've been here eight days too many. What's with you anyway? You're usually so upbeat and even if you're wallowing in melancholy, it takes three days at most." Daniel frowns, and pulls the covers off the older.

The truth was that Seongwu was an idiot. An idiot who messed up by doing dumb shit in front of his crush and campus heartthrob Hwang Minhyun. But that's something Kang Daniel, friends with resident meddler Yoon Jisung, must never know. He'll carry this secret with him to the grave, if he had to.

It wasn't as if Hwang Minhyun was attainable, anyway. Sure, Seongwu proclaimed himself as someone who _could_ charm any person in under fifteen seconds, but that did not apply to Hwang Minhyun. He knew that this was in fact, not true, because Seongwu had the actual power to control people’s feelings just by touching them.

He hadn’t bothered to try on Minhyun, because he wasn’t a psychopath. If Hwang Minhyun were to recipocrate his feelings, it would be through his own will. Seongwu figures it’s a lost case, though. Which was exactly why he was sulking in his bedroom.

Okay, so Ong Seongwu was lovesick and depressed because he's stupid. So sue him.

"Wait, I know why," Daniel muses, and terror paralyzes Seongwu's entire being. "Jaehwan-hyung said something about you having a crush? A Hwang something?"

Seongwu can only groan and Daniel is happy to take it as a sound of agreement. The younger ventures on, and he curses Jaehwan to hell and back. _Just Jaehwan wait until he comes back from his trip_ , Seongwu thinks. _I’m gonna piss on everything he loves, Sewooon included_.

"His name is really familiar, though. Let me see, where did I hear of him before?" Daniel takes a seat on the edge of Seongwu's bed, right where his legs are. The latter yelps and Daniel ignores him as usual, the insensitive prick.

“Oh, Jisung-hyung says the only Hwang he knows of well is Hwang Minhyun?” Seongwu supresses the strangled noise that almost escapes him. “Wait. I know Minhyun-hyung, but he’s a Hwang? He always looked like an _Im_ Minhyun to me.”

He places his chin on a closed fist. “I’ve even been to his apartment. Dude, do you remember the really sick house party Woojin threw to welcome the freshmen?”

“Yeah, I was truly sick during that time, which is why I missed it,” he replies dryly.

“Damn, you should’ve been there, hyung. The new kids were _really_ talented.”

“I don't know whether I can trust your judgement, Daniel,” Seongwu muses. “When Jihoon first joined and basically winked his way into everyone’s hearts you made him out to be a mind control prodigy.”

There were some twenty of them on campus who possessed some form of magic-wielding powers. Magic was still considered taboo, but not as uncommon as people made it out to be. The somewhat hidden association of super-people on their campus was headed by Kim Jonghyun.

Jihoon was one of the newer talents they discovered and took in under their wing. While he was actually had the same ability as Seongwu to control people’s emotions by touching them, Daniel hyped him up too much. The way he wormed himself into their lives had to more with natural charm, than anything.

Seongwu? He had an angular face with handsome features and a down-to-earth personality to boot, so it made applying his abilities that much easier.

“Anyway, hyung,” Daniel snaps his fingers. “I don't get it. You could get Minhyun-hyung if you wanted. Sure, everyone makes him out to be an untouchable god by being perfect boyfriend material and all, but you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Thanks, Niel, you’re really giving me the confidence boost I need.”

“Shut up, hyung, your ego doesn't need to get any bigger than it already is.” Daniel says, smiling as always. “I have an idea!”

He gets up, grabbing his backpack and phone from where he placed it on Seongwu’s desk when he first came in. “I’ve got an idea, hyung, you’re going to thank me after this.”

Panicking, Seongwu sits up. A Daniel with ideas was either a dangerously stupid one, or a dangerously brilliant one. The probability of the former was much, much higher, though. He had seen enough to know that Daniel usually had one too many bad ideas.

On a usual day, he’d not only encourage this type of behaviour from Daniel, but join him in it too. Today, however, was not a usual day. He’d rather not embarrass himself in front of godsent Hwang Minhyun any more than he already had, thank fuck.

“Daniel, hey!” He shouts in a futile attempt to stop his best friend. He sighs, hearing the apartment door slam and lock shut again with a beep.

He gets up, anyway, picking up the clothes which littered his apartment floor. Nine days of living like a fugitive took a huge toll on not only his sleep schedule, but his laundry too.

Padding towards the washing machine, he makes a stop at the door. Seongwu contemplates the pass code for a moment, then changes it. Both Jaehwan and Daniel could choke, for all he cared.

 

* * *

 

 

Actually, he would rather not have Daniel choke. Or if Daniel did, he’d rather Daniel not contact him before dying. He’s chilling at home, no longer sulking but instead trying to cram everything he missed. He’s got an assignment pending and an almost overdue essay still awaiting him. He’s got no time to waste, but his best friend still proves to be a nuisance, so he goes.

 _Hyung, emergency!!! Meet me at the park please._ is the message he gets from Daniel, and alarm fills his body. “It must be pretty serious,” Seongwu mutters, “Daniel never says please or uses punctuation.”

He doesn’t bother to get out of the wide leg pants and white tee that he wears at home. He grabs a thick coat and ventures out. He figures that his face can hard carry his lack of fashion sense. He’s ready for anything.

Anything does not include reaching the park entrance and seeing Hwang Minhyun there, however. He sits on a nearby park bench, looking down at something on his lap. Seongwu lets a profanity slip, clenching his teeth in annoyance. It was just his luck that Hwang Minhyun sees him and once again, he’s unpresentable. He tries to comb his hair into something not resembling a bird’s nest, and regrets not brushing his teeth before he goes.

His back is turned, he angrily sends Daniel a string of messages along the lines of You’re dead to me!!! when he feels a tap on his back. He sends a prayer to every deity and turns, smiling without teeth.

“Oh, aren’t you the guy who--” Minhyun starts, and Seongwu sighs, gathering his hands in front of his body.

“Please, let’s never talk about that ever again,” he pleads.

Minhyun takes mercy on Seongwu, agreeing without complaint. “What brings you here?” He asks instead, conversationally. “It’s autumn, and you don’t look fit to be out in the weather.”

If it came from anyone else, Seongwu would have argued back to protect his pride and reputation. He finds himself sort of tongue-tied in front of Minhyun, though, so he opts to smile sheepishly. “I was supposed to meet my friend Daniel here, actually.”

“Kang Daniel, right? You two are pretty popular on campus together,” Minhyun comments.

“Yeah, that idiot.”

“Well, I’ve been here for twenty minutes already and I haven’t seen anyone other than old ladies. But I do have this cat here with a collar that says Niel,” Minhyun says. For the first time, Seongwu notices the cat in Minhyun’s arms. “So, close enough?”

Seongwu narrows his eyes. This cat was eerily familiar, even though he knew it wasn’t Rooney or Peter. The collar, too, was suspicious.

“I’m not really a cat person, but this poor thing was really lonely sitting here.”

“What were you doing here, though?” Seongwu asks.

“Fresh air. Early autumn is great, the weather’s just perfect.”

“Me too, this time of year… Before winter even comes I can imagine the snow falling.”

“Winter’s _meh_ , though.”

“Right, winter’s so not that cool, autumn’s ten times better,” Seongwu quickly amends. Minhyun actually laughs at that, and Seongwu beams. The cat makes a sound that somehow reminds Seongwu of a laugh.

The cat’s eyes crinkle into half-moons, and the resemblance shocks Seongwu into realization. Shit, the cat was his best friend. _He probably shape-shifted into this cat, which is why the fur color is exactly the same as his hair!_ He thinks, and looks at Minhyun. “Wait, this cat is actually Daniel’s cat!” He blabbers. “He probably called me here to find it.”

Minhyun nods, not quite believing Seongwu but giving the cat anyway. “Oh, okay. Problem solved then?”

“Yeah, thanks, Minhyun!” He raises hand for a high five, which Minhyun gives with an amused look.

“I didn’t know you knew my name,” Minhyun says.

“It’s kind of hard not to know,” Seongwu mutters. “With you being Mr. Dream Boyfriend and all that.”

If the tips of Minhyun’s ears turn pink at that, Seongwu attributes it to the cold. “That’s rich coming from you, Seongwu.” Minhyun stands, and Seongwu blinks at him, speechless. “I’ll see you around, then? Good luck with Niel, Rooney and Peter. Tell Daniel I said hi!”

He waves, and Seongwu only has the right mind to wave back when he’s turned the corner. He sighs, brushing the cat’s fur a little. The cat purrs, and Seongwu says, “Damn, Daniel. I didn’t know you were a furry.”

 

* * *

 

 

“What were you thinking?” Seongwu asks, as Daniel trails behind him pouting. “It was so cold today and you weren’t wearing anything! And really, using your shape shifting for this?”

“I just wanted to help,” Daniel protests. Seongwu wants nothing but to fight him, but he’s still reeling from the interaction with Minhyun. “And look, I did, didn’t I? You talked to Minhyun-hyung and even found out that he knows your name.”

“Yeah and the first thing he talked about to me was…” Seongwu trails off and groans.

“I still have no idea what you were freaking out so bad about. We’ve done some of the most disgusting shit on campus and you’re worried about something that happened at one of Donghyun’s parties? This is so unlike you.”

Seongwu walks up to Daniel, who furrows his brows. He presses his palm onto Daniel’s forehead for a few seconds, and when he pulls away, Daniel’s face is void of expression. He blinks almost sleepily, and Seongwu smiles in success.

“Weird feeling… You tried to change my mind, didn’t you, hyung?” Daniel asks accusingly and Seongwu curses in defeat. “Jonghyun-hyung would be so disappointed at your foul play. I’m your best friend! You’re abusing your powers!”

“Drop it, Niel,” he waves his hand dismissively. “Just… Don’t go out and make me worry like that, okay? I’ve no time for rescuing cats in front of perfection!”

Daniel chortles in response. “You’re so whipped for Minhyun-hyung and you’re not even together yet, it’s so weird.”

Seongwu half-heartedly throws a pillow at his best friend, and Daniel just ducks and laughs some more. “And don’t worry hyung, I’ll stay warm.”


End file.
